APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The Comprehensive Drug Research Center (CDRC) and Department of Epidemiology and Public Health (DEPH), University of Miami School of Medicine (UMSM) propose to establish a "Research Training Program in Drug Use Prevention and Epidemiology (PREPI)." CDRC is a thematically- focused research center that coordinates the efforts and expertise of drug researchers currently collaborating on 40 substance abuse grants. PREPI will provide intensive postdoctoral training in drug research using the network of CDRC researchers as Primary Preceptors and research Rotation Preceptors. During the five years of the proposed Training Program, PREPI will three PhD and three MD postdoctoral Trainees in the Two-Year Postdoctoral Track leading to professional certification in substance abuse; four PhD postdoctoral Trainees in the Three-Year Postdoctoral Track leading to an MPH degree; and six predoctoral graduate students in the four-month Research Recruitment Track Salient features of PREPI include: [1] administrative base within by a dedicated drug research center with a 16-year history of NIH-funded studies, [2] preceptored research rotations involving interdisciplinary collaboration; [3] professional credentials offered to all Trainees; [4] External Advisory Committee of national drug research experts; [5] proactive recruitment of minority researchers; [6] "PREPIEVAL" system for benchmarking Trainee progress and performance; [7] access to a multi-cultural, multi-ethnic community (50% Hispanic, 20% black 30% white) that promotes a cross-cultural research emphasis; [8] research opportunities based on the magnitude of Miami's drug/HIV/ crime problems; [9] innovative "model" community responses to the drug problem; [10] direct access of Trainees to clinic-, treatment-, and street-based research populations; and [11] strong linkages to international research on drug abuse. Each Trainee will be matched with an expert drug researcher as the Primary Preceptor; enrolled in course work leading to an academic degree or professional credential; provided with a sequence of structured, collaborative research rotations; and trained in professional conduct, grantsmanship, data analysis, and publication skills. Trainee progress will be continuously monitored with regular feedback and extensive Trainee input. Trainees' professional careers will be followed for three years after graduation from the PREPI program.